In the prior art, digital broadcasting has been implemented in practice, with a TS (transport stream) being transmitted from each broadcasting station by being carried upon a corresponding RF signal at a predetermined frequency. The channel of this RF signal is termed a physical channel. Furthermore, within this TS, it is possible for a plurality of programs to be transmitted in multiplex, and the channels which correspond to each of these programs are termed virtual channels.
When first starting to use a digital broadcast reception device, primarily it is the user who performs the task of registering the correspondence between virtual channels and programs. In order to make this task of registration simple and easy, information giving the numbers of the virtual channels is transmitted in the digital broadcast all together, and moreover, in practice, an auto presetting function is implemented in the reception device of registering the virtual channels automatically based upon this information.
This type of auto presetting function is convenient, but sometimes it is difficult to set all of the channels automatically. In particular, if it is possible to receive a digital broadcast outside of its region, then sometimes the number of virtual channels which depend upon physical channels from the various stations may overlap. In this case, when auto presetting is performed, it is necessary to omit registration of the virtual channel from one of these broadcasting stations, and thus performing auto presetting is sometimes not necessarily convenient from the point of view of the user. Accordingly proposals have been made to enhance the ease of use in these circumstances (in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-343235 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-214777).
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-343235, in order to make it possible to select by remote control a desired broadcast even if channel numbers are duplicated upon a plurality of broadcasts, if it is possible to receive a broadcast outside its region, it is described (FIG. 4) to append auxiliary numbers to the channel numbers, and to display the settings of these auxiliary numbers to the user so as to invite him to make a selection among them; and it is also described (FIG. 5, paragraph 28 etc.), at the time point that the inputting of the main number has been completed, along with displaying a message to the effect that duplication is present, to invite the user to make a selection among the auxiliary numbers. Moreover, the concept is described of scanning the physical channels when starting.
Furthermore, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-214777, a device is disclosed which, in order to reduce the labor involved in the task of registering the virtual channels when receiving digital broadcasts and analog broadcasts upon a physical channel which includes a sub-channel which is selected, to store the virtual channel numbers and the sub-channel numbers for each physical channel (i.e. for each frequency), and to display an OSD (On Screen Display) of the channel numbers.
However, in the selection of auxiliary numbers described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-343235, the problem has arisen that two actuations are needed since it is necessary to select an auxiliary number after having selected a main number, and it takes a considerable amount of trouble to change over between the large number of channels using up and down keys, since the channels are not numbered consecutively.
Furthermore, it is described in this publication that, when an auxiliary number is once selected, the broadcasts with this auxiliary number are received automatically. However, when an appointment for recording a digital broadcast is made, then the broadcast with this auxiliary number is received automatically, and there has been the possibility of it not being possible to record the intended program.
Moreover, with digital broadcasting, it frequently happens that a broadcast may be interrupted partway through and then revive, and with only scanning the physical channels when starting, as described in paragraph 24 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-343235, there has been the possibility that it may not be possible to rely upon recording of the intended program. In this type of case, when the recording appointment is made directly before the start of the program, if the channel which is to be received is not displayed, then there is a fear that the user may mistakenly start recording of a different program (one on a different physical channel) which has the same virtual channel number. In particular, when making a recording appointment, the possibility of making a mistake is high, since it is not possible to record a broadcast after having confirmed the actual broadcast upon the display unit. Furthermore, even if the user does realize that his desired channel is not displayed, in order to scan the physical channels, there has been nothing he can do except restart. And there is a fear that, during this restarting process, it is not possible for him to record the starting segment of the program which he desires to record.
Accordingly the present invention takes it as its objective to provide a digital broadcast recording device with which the ease of use when registering a virtual channel is enhanced if, when receiving digital broadcasts, virtual channel numbers which depend upon different physical channels overlap.